Road Trip
by arctic-inferno
Summary: The older digidestined have graduated and are planning a road trip for the summer. Taito and others...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Okay so this is the first fanfic and it revolves around Tai and Matt who are in a RELATIONSHIP if you don't like that kind of stuff I suggest you don't read on… Yah I know season 1 and 2 are WAY over but I don't like any of the newer characters except Kouji but I don't know anything about him or the others for that matter. Moving on…none of the characters are mine except the two muscular guys the rest belong to Toei ummmmm the places are kinda of made up because I've never been to Japan, if there's any similarities it is entirely coincidence. Anyways on with the story.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm Bored." Mimi whined as she flopped down next to Tai on the ground.   
  
"We're not leaving without him." He replied.  
  
Tai entwined his fingers behind his head and leaned against the huge oak tree behind him. He squinted in the harsh sunlight and decided to just close his eyes instead.  
  
They were all there. Joe, Izzy, Davis, Cody and Ken sat around an old wooden picnic table in silence, TK and Kari had wandered off a couple minutes ago, and Sora, Yolei, Mimi and Tai sat on the ground. Only one person was missing. As if on cue, Matt walked into view. He crossed the large field and made his way over to the others. He wore faded jeans that clung in all the right places, and a black t-shirt. He looked drop dead gorgeous. And he's all mine, Tai thought to himself smugly.  
  
Tai was aware of the envious gazes his fellow digi-destined gave him as he rose from his spot to meet Matt. He smiled brightly at his boyfriend who, in return, pulled him into a tight hug and gave him a quick kiss.   
  
"Ugh, if you're going to be like that the whole time, shoot me now!" TK said from behind them.   
  
"You're one to talk!" Matt laughed, "You and Kari are all over each other! Now grab your stuff we're going."  
  
"It's about time!" Sora said, "You were a half hour late! I bet it was because your hair wasn't doing what you wanted it to."  
  
"Lucky guess." Matt muttered.   
  
She shook her head and grabbed her bags from beside the picnic table. The others followed suit and walked over to the two vans that were parked at the side of the school.   
  
"Okay, Tai, TK, Cody, Yolei and Kari you're coming with me," Matt began, "and Izzy, Ken, Sora, Mimi and Davis you're with Joe."   
  
They all packed their stuff into the vans and climbed in.   
  
"I still can't believe that our parents actually agreed to this." Kari said a few minutes after they had left the school.   
  
They had been planning this trip for months. It was only going to be a week long but their parents had been reluctant to let them go without proper supervision. It had originally been planned for just Matt, Tai, Sora, and Mimi. It was the summer after graduation, and even though they planned to pursue either college or university, they wanted to do something fun before they were too busy with school. Of course, TK and Kari had found out as did the rest of the digi-destined, so it was made a trip for all of them. Where they were going they didn't know. It wouldn't be half the fun if they did. So after convincing their parents that Matt, Tai and the other older digi-destined would be responsible and take care of the younger ones they gave in. Now, here they are with 2 vans, 12 people, loads of cash, and nowhere to go. Yep, this was going to be a fun trip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"This is nice." Matt said.  
  
"Yah, no parents…no school…you…what more could a guy ask for?" Tai smiled.   
  
"I can't believe you two have started all ready!" TK whined, "Why couldn't I be with Joe?"  
  
"Because I live to torture you of course." Matt said.   
  
Matt reached out to turn on the radio to his favourite station that played old rock music. He tapped his hand to the beat on the steering wheel.   
  
Tai relaxed back into his seat. The music was a soft, slow melody that seemed to calm him as he stared out the window at the passing city. He looked over at Matt and once again thanked God for him. He didn't know where he'd be without Matt. They weren't like other couples. Never once in their two year relationship had they fought. Sure, they sometimes argued over stupid things like where they would go for lunch, or what CD they would listen to on the way there, but they never yelled at each other, or hurt each other. They had an incredible respect for each other, a bond between them that could not be broken. As Tai sat next to his boyfriend he realised again just how lucky he was.  
  
"Aw Tai's so cute when he's sleeping." Kari cooed.  
  
"Number one, I am not asleep, and number two, I am not cute when I sleep, I am always cute." Tai mumbled, opening his eyes, and turning his head to look back at his sister.  
  
"Of course you are." Matt said.  
  
TK groaned, and Matt smirked.  
  
"Hey do you think we can stop at the next fast food place? I'm hungry." Tai groaned.   
  
"Tai, you're always hungry." Cody piped up from the back of the van.  
  
"I wouldn't have him any other way." Matt smiled and reached out for Tai's hand, making sure to keep one of his own on the steering wheel and both eyes on the road.   
  
"I swear next time we stop I'm switching vehicles." TK said agitatedly.   
  
The truth was that he wasn't really all that comfortable around Matt and Tai when they were together. He loved his brother, that's why he tried not to let it get to him but sometimes it was just…awkward. There's no other way to describe it but awkward, and this was one of those times.   
  
After that the van was pretty silent except for the upbeat tune that was now playing on the radio, and Yolei's snoring. Tai had the urge to shove a pillow in her face, but to his dismay his was packed away in the back. Cody was reading some book about werewolves or something, TK, who had been forced to stay, and Kari were engaged in what seemed like an intense game of Tic Tac Toe and Tai was shoving his face with some fast food.  
  
"I don't know how you can eat that stuff." Matt looked at him and wrinkled his nose.   
  
"Well actually, it's quite easy, here let me show you." Tai said picking up his hamburger. "First you pick up the food, then you take a bite, chew, and ooooo now it's time for the hard part, you swallow."  
  
"Tai?"   
  
"Yah?"  
  
"You're a loser."  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
"Shotgun!" Mimi called running towards Joe's van.  
  
Why me? Joe thought as he watched Mimi plop herself in the seat next to him. No doubt she would take over the stereo, search through the glove box for something incriminating against him, and fool with the heat and air conditioning until it was to her liking. Sure enough she pulled a shiny disc out of her purse and slid it into the CD player. Within seconds the voices of Britney Spears, and, of course, Davis, were flowing throughout the van.   
  
"I'm not a girl, not yet a woman, because I'm a man, you wouldn't understand, this is how I want to be." Davis bellowed.   
  
"Davis, sweetie," Mimi began, "shut up."   
  
He gave her an icy glare and continued to sing; only this time it was louder. Moments later Ken joined in and soon enough the rest of them, excluding Sora and Mimi, were singing Davis' interpretation of the somehow popular song.   
  
"Hey Joe I think Matt's stopping for something to eat." Izzy said as the van in front of them pulled into the parking lot of a cheap fast food restaurant.   
  
Joe rolled down his window and poked his head out of the window, "Are we stopping?"   
  
"Tai's just getting something to eat, anyone else want anything?" The fair-haired boy asked.  
  
"Nope I think we're good." Joe answered after he received a few mumbled nos.  
  
They all waited as Tai ran into the small restaurant and then emerged with a giant paper bag, and then they set off again.   
  
A few minutes later, Mimi had turned on the heat then rolled her window down complaining that it was too hot. When Joe reached out to turn off the heat she slapped his hand away claiming that it was too cold without it. She opened her purse and began rummaging through it for something that seemed to be of great importance. Her face contorted in what Joe guessed was a smile as she pulled out a container with some pink, sparkly, goo and applied it to her lips. Mimi pushed the button to open the glove compartment, as Joe had suspected, and began to look through the papers and such. To her disappointment that's all they were. Schoolwork, the papers to the car, a few napkins, nothing of any importance.   
  
"Joe," Davis whined from the back seat, "I have to go to the bathroom!"  
  
"Come on Davis can't you hold it we're going to stop soon anyway."  
  
"Whatever you say, but I'm going to warn you now, I'm groundhogging."  
  
The vehicle erupted in disgusted groans and Mimi began dialling Matt's cell phone number.  
  
"Matt?" She asked.  
  
"No it's Tai."  
  
"Oh ok tell Matt to turn right and head to that cute little town… what's it called?"   
  
"Wiskoki?"   
  
"Sure, whatever." And she hung up.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Moments later the two vans were parked in front of, as Mimi described it, a cute little boutique, on the corner of a cute little street, in the middle of a cute little town. Davis hopped out and bolted through the front doors only to be thrown back out like a slingshot. He landed on his butt as two beefy looking guys came out of the store. They leered down at him, obviously not too happy that Davis for some reason.  
  
"Davis what did you do this time?" Matt sighed.  
  
Davis picked himself up from the ground, only to be shoved back down again.   
  
"This little prat, knocked down two shelves of merchandise." said the tallest man.  
  
"I'm sure it was an accident, there's no reason to get all sensitive." Matt replied.  
  
They shorter of the two stepped towards Matt. He wasn't any taller than Matt but he made up for it with his muscle. His arms were the size of Matt's midsection, and his head was like a pebble on top of a boulder. The burly man ran his fingers through his short brown hair.   
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I asked for your opinion."  
  
"Well aren't you lucky, you got it anyways." Matt shot back.   
  
He knew he should have shut up awhile ago but he always spoke before he thought.   
  
"Can't we all just get along?" Cody asked timidly. Leave it to him to be the reasonable one. He clutched his kendo stick close to his side, however, just in case.   
  
"Yah seriously, are you really going to beat up on a bunch of guys" Matt began only to be rudely interrupted by Mimi.  
  
"And girls." She supplied.  
  
"Right." He continued, "Are you really going to beat up on a bunch of guys and girls that are half your size? You know what that makes you? That makes you a coward." There he goes again speaking before he thinks.  
  
The unexpected, sudden impact of the shorter man's fist sent Matt sprawling backwards into Tai. The coppery taste of blood was present in his mouth and he wiped it with the back of his hand to confirm that it was bleeding.  
  
The rest of them didn't waste any time. As if it was planned, Davis and Ken jumped the two guys from behind which made them stumble forward. The others imitated this display and soon all that was left was a pile of flailing limbs.   
  
Davis stood up and yelled at them to run and they all scurried off in various directions.  
  
The heavy bodies of the two men prevented them from catching up, and they watched, enraged as their opponents made a mad dash.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So that's the first chapter. Read and review. The grammar might be a little messed I'll check that over later but tell me what you think so far and if I get some reviews I'll continue. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Until next time :)  
  
  
  
Arctic Inferno 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Well here's the second chapter…it took me awhile to get out and it's kinda rushed but I was on vacation :) and I didn't get a chance to write much. Anyways, here it is!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Matt when are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut?" Tai laughed.  
  
"Most likely never." He replied.  
  
They slowed down and began walking at a comfortable pace. Tai looked around at his surroundings. They were in an alley a few blocks away from the boutique. It was cold, damp and eerily silent as they walked to the end. Tai gazed over at his boyfriend. Blood was trickling from his lip. He extended his hand and wiped away the blood with his thumb.   
  
Tai had a concerned look on his face, "You okay?" He asked.   
  
"Yah I'm fine it's nothing, really." Matt replied.  
  
Their eyes met, and for a moment it seemed as if they were being drawn to each other. Before they knew it their bodies were pressed against each other and their faces were only centimetres apart. The sound of sneakers slapping against the cold, hard concrete broke the moment and Davis and Ken came into view. Tai and Matt instantly jumped back from each other and began walking towards the younger boys.   
  
"Find anyone else?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nope, just you two." Ken smirked, "Though I'm getting the impression you didn't want to be found."   
  
Matt saw Tai's face turn crimson and he wondered if he was blushing as profoundly as his boyfriend.  
  
"So…uh…what's the plan?" Davis asked to break the uncomfortable silence.   
  
"Plan?" Tai replied densely.  
  
He hadn't thought of that. He doubted any of them really thought of that. Dog-piling the two macho brothers had been a spur of the moment decision; they never really planned anything out.  
  
Matt was also trying to think of an answer to Davis' question, but came up empty. He watched Tai's face scrunch up in a way that was impossible to any normal human being. Matt guessed this was the face he gave when he was deep in thought. It was a face that…well it was a face that he never hoped to see again.  
  
"Tai?" He asked.  
  
"Yah?" was the muffled reply.   
  
"Don't think, it doesn't suit you." He joked.  
  
Tai was thinking intensely, again, for a good comeback, but ended up swatting Matt on the arm instead. Faint voices were heard and the rest of the group turned up, minus Kari and TK. Out of nowhere, a plan began to materialize in his mind and he called the others over to share it with them. Once a few minor changes were made they set off to find Mimi and Joe who were missing. They turned right, then left, then right again. They ended up in another alley similar to the one they had started in only this one was different. Yes, definitely different. You see the previous alley did not contain, a now, very flushed TK and Kari.  
  
"Whoa," Matt smirked, "are we interrupting something?"  
  
TK's face immediately turned an odd shade of purple, and Kari seemed quite intrigued by her shoelaces.  
  
"Oh…uh hi guys…" TK began, "um we were just about to look for you."   
  
"Somehow I doubt that." Tai smiled.  
  
His look suddenly turned sinister, "Now get off my sister."  
  
"Tai-" Kari started, but was cut off when Tai pulled her away from TK.  
  
Matt apparently had the same idea. He pulled TK aside by his ear and whispered in his ear: "I'm watching you like a hawk."   
  
After a few minutes of silence everything was back to normal. They all set off for the boutique where it had all began. Matt and Joe hid behind a nearby dumpster. Matt's nose curled up at his surroundings. Tai and Davis were getting ready for their big debut and the rest remained hidden in the alley. Davis nodded his head slightly towards Tai, signalling that he was ready. He took a deep breath and they both sprinted towards the boutique.   
  
"Hey you!" Davis shouted, "Yah you, yah big dumbie!"  
  
Okay so he wasn't creative when it came to making fun of people but, it worked nonetheless. The bigger of the two men came bolting at him. Well, that is if you could call walking fast bolting. The other however, wouldn't budge. He was keeping his guard in front of their vans.   
  
"Don't just stand there yah dolt!" Tai screamed, "Afraid of an 18 year old that's half your size?"   
  
He let out a surprised yelp as this guy charged after him rather quickly. Good thing his soccer instincts were kicking in. Davis' seemed to be as well. He had his eyes closed, as if he was imagining that he was on a soccer field. He was so graceful looking, darting left and right and…ouch…straight into a pole. He sat up rubbing his head. A frighteningly feminine scream escaped from his lips and he jumped up before the other man could catch him. Meanwhile, Matt, Joe and the others were climbing into the vans and driving away.   
  
Not long after, Tai and Davis had yet again lost the two men on their tails. They headed back to the alley they had started in and hopped into the awaiting vans.  
  
Several minutes had passed and they were all debating on what they should do next. Matt, who said that his hair was beginning to wilt from all the pollution in the air, decided that they should find somewhere to crash for the night, that way he could fix his golden locks. They drove for a few minutes and reached a motel on the outskirts of town as the beginning of their first day began to end.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: Yes I realize it's pretty short I just wanted to get something out. I promise the next chapter will be up quicker than this one though! Until then I would LOVE to hear what you guys think so read and REVIEW!!!  
  
Arctic Inferno 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
  
A/N: Okey-dokey here's chapter 3. Digimon's not mine (obviously…) I forgot to include that in the second chapter but I'm guessing you guys kinda figured it out, I mean it's not THAT hard to realise that I don't own it. Enough babbling here's the next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joe, Matt and the other older Digi-destined walked towards the front of the motel where a small office was visible through streaky, glass windows. They booked six rooms, each of them breaking off into pairs of two for the night. Matt noticed TK attempting to sneak into a room with Kari, and steered him into a vacant room. Seconds later Cody was also thrown inside, quite confused. After they had all been sorted into their rooms, they threw their things on the floor and hung out for the rest of the night.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nooooo!!!!! I swear Davis when I find you, your dead!" TK's cries rang throughout the whole motel. They didn't really care how much noise they made though, they were the only people at the motel.   
  
Davis, being the expert soccer player he was, zoomed up and down the hallways in an attempt to lose his opponent. Since he was much faster, it didn't take long and he returned to his room sweaty and out of breath. Ken opened one eye groggily to see what all the commotion was just as TK stormed into the room.   
  
"Eeep!" Davis screamed, ducking behind the bed.   
  
TK advanced on him, and Davis jumped onto the bed using poor Ken as a shield.   
  
"Ahhh stay away!" Davis cried, as TK too, hopped onto the bed.   
  
"Give me back Mr. Snookie!" TK wailed, lunging for the teddy bear clasped firmly behind Davis' back.  
  
Ken, who was quite amused at the whole tribulation, sided with Davis after TK had "accidentally" smacked him in the face. All three of them were on the bed. TK wrestling to get Mr. Snookie, and Davis and Ken struggling to keep him away.   
  
"Will you guys keep it down." Joe said, as he walked into their room, soon followed by Tai, and Matt.  
  
A smile tugged at Tai's lips as he surveyed the scene in front of him. Davis and Ken were huddled against the headboard of the bed, pressed together so TK couldn't reach behind them. TK was sprawled on top of them attempting to grab his bear. This display could give *anyone* the wrong idea.   
  
"Wow TK, I never expected you. Ken and Davis sure," this was met with furious blushes from both boys, "but I always thought you had a thing for my sister."   
  
TK's mouth hung open. It was moving up and down, Tai suspected he was trying to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Ken to the rescue.  
  
"It's not what it looks like, honestly. TK was just trying to get this." He said, pulling Mr. Snookie out from behind him.   
  
"Ohhhh," Matt advised, "I wouldn't steal that bear unless I had a death wish."   
  
Davis merely shrugged, his face still scarlet.   
  
"OK now that that's settled, TK get back to your room." Matt commanded, and TK stalked out of the room.  
  
"Next time you guys decide to have a threesome, you might want to pick someone other than TK. Someone a little less…straight, for obvious reasons." Tai laughed and walked out of the room followed by Matt and Joe.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You do realise you just embarrassed the hell out of them." Matt gently scolded.  
  
"It was worth it! Did you see the look on your brother's face? Priceless. Everyone already knows about Ken and Davis anyway, except them of course." Tai replied.  
  
"How long do you think it'll take them to realise it?" Matt grinned, mischievously.   
  
"Ten bucks says tomorrow."   
  
Matt narrowed his eyes, "Nah, tomorrows too soon, I say sometime next week."   
  
"We'll see." Tai grinned, grabbing Matt's hand and pulling him into their bedroom.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Early the next morning, Joe was banging on doors hollering at them all to get up. Tai rubbed his eyes groggily and sat up in bed. Matt smiled up at him.  
  
"G'Morning."   
  
"Mornin'" Tai replied, pecking his boyfriend innocently on the lips.  
  
"You two should have been up already!" Joe was knocking incessantly on their door now, "What kind of example are you two trying to give?"   
  
Tai threw his shoe roughly at the door. Joe sighed exasperated and walked away, mumbling like a madman about the poor role models they were.   
  
"Come on, Joe says get up." Tai heaved himself out of bed and extended his hand out to Matt. He looked at Tai's outstretched hand and pulled him back onto the bed, snuggling closer to him.   
  
"Just a little longer." He whispered, as he began to kiss Tai gingerly on the neck.  
  
The door burst open and the two boys jerked apart. Joe stood in the doorframe with his hand on his hip.  
  
"No time for that you two! Get up!" He scolded.   
  
"But-" Tai began.  
  
"UP!"  
  
He stuck his tongue out at Joe, but quickly pulled it back in as Matt nipped at it. They both got out bed, showered and changed, wondering why Joe wanted them all up so early and hoping that he had something fun planned for the day. They locked their room up and returned the key to the surly looking, old man in the office. They walked over to the parking lot and sat on the hood of Matt's van. Matt was resting his head on Tai's shoulder when he abruptly stood, almost knocking Matt off the van. His eyes were squinted, and his face scrunched up. He was obviously trying to see something far away and was contemplating what it was. Before Matt had the chance to ask Tai held out his hand.   
  
"You owe me ten bucks." He stated, as if it was something he mentioned everyday.   
  
He obviously noticed the quizzical look on Matt's face because he pointed up to the front of the building. There stood Davis and Ken, hand in hand.  
  
"Aww come on I'm sure I can make it up to you some other way." He smirked.  
  
"I'm sure you could…" Tai replied, dropping his hand.  
  
The rest of the group emerged from the motel and they all prepared to head out again. This time they were heading towards Suketabi. It wasn't far from their current position, but Joe's friend, Morgan, lived there. He wanted to go early because they had made all sorts of plans for the day.  
  
"Alright everybody ready?" Joe questioned, "Let's go then."  
  
And they were off to Suketabi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's all folks! Well for today anyway… I'm on the rebound from incredible suckiness (my last chapter), so I hope this one is better. Read and review and I'll write more ASAP.   
  
Arctic Inferno 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Alright on to chapter four. Wave 103 and the stuff they hear on it are from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (The greatest game ever!) so they belong to rockstar games…. Digimon's not mine either, blah blah blah….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The car ride to Suketabi was pretty uneventful. Davis had been kicked out of Joe's van, they were all sick of his incessant, off-key singing. Since Davis and Ken had switched, TK got his wish and him and Kari were now driving with Joe. Matt was spinning the dial on the radio, stopping when I Ran (So Far Away) by A Flock of Seagulls could be heard on Wave 103. The song faded out and Adam First came on to the radio.   
  
"Hi, I'm Adam First. It's the glorious new term of the day, but what is new wave? Of course it is a look, but it's also an excuse to use make-up. Are we men or are we women, or are we just machines, slaves to an electronic beat, a probability wave in space, I don't know and I seriously doubt you do either. People that don't understand the new wave I just have one thing to say to you, you are on the brink of extinction…"  
  
"What do you want to do when we get there?" Tai asked, raising his voice to be heard over the radio.   
  
"I dunno, whadda you wanna do?"  
  
"Well…" His said, eyes lighting up wickedly, "I want to meet his friend."  
  
Matt gave Tai a mock, you-so-did-not-say-that look, "I'm shocked Tai. Am I not good enough for you? Come on."  
  
"Awww of course you are Matt, your perfect, I was only joking." He kissed his boyfriends hand.  
  
"So was I." Matt smiled, "Oh and by the way, it's a girl."  
  
"Darn it"  
  
Gold by Spandau Ballet finished up on the radio and Adam First returned yet again.   
  
"That was the future you just heard there, new wave music at its very best. Confusion, angst, and drum machines, that's what it's really all about, that and extreme political views, eyeliner, and obscure hobbies. Astronomy is a fascinating subject don't you think? Originally man thought the world revolved around him, but that is not true, apart from in my case."  
  
They drove along each immersed in their own things. Joe took a right turn up ahead and stopped in the driveway of a large, 2 storey house and got out.  
  
"This must be where his friend, Morgan, lives." Matt said as he pulled over to the side of the road.   
  
"I doubt she'll want us all here." Tai indicated.   
  
"Alright. I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go talk to Joe quickly." And Matt hopped out of the van.  
  
He returned not long after.   
  
"Apparently she's expecting *all* of us."  
  
"*All* of us?" Davis asked from the back of the van.   
  
"Yup."  
  
"Hope she has a lot of food." Tai and Davis said simultaneously, followed by the growling of their stomachs.   
  
They walked up to the large red door and Joe rang the doorbell. A few moments later footsteps could be heard. The door was pulled open and the girl Matt guessed was Morgan, pulled Joe into a big hug.   
  
"It's so good to see you Joe!" She exclaimed, "Come in everyone."  
  
Everyone hesitantly followed her into the living room where munchies were laid out for them. Davis dived for a bag of chips and snatched them up, hugging them close so no one else could have any. Joe began to introduce them all.   
  
"And that's," He said finally, "Matt and Tai." He pointed at each of them. They each said hello and thanked her for inviting them over. Morgan was very pretty. She had brown hair and eyes, and was tall and lean. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress that reached her knees and showed off her long legs nicely.   
  
"Damn, if I wasn't gay I'd date her." Matt whispered to Tai who was sitting beside him.   
  
Tai shot him a, you-better-that-back-Yamato-Ishida look.  
  
Matt looked at him innocently, "What? Don't tell me you weren't thinking it too!"   
  
"Well I was considerate enough not to voice my opinions." Tai slugged him on the arm light-heartedly.   
  
They were all sitting around Morgan's living room talking and watching TV. Davis had polished off a bag of chips and was now reaching for the dip, which he had overlooked, and dipped his finger in.   
  
"Davis," Sora scolded, "have a little manners."  
  
But before he could reply, an ear shattering cry erupted into the room. Morgan jumped up.   
  
"Sorry that's just my baby-" She began.  
  
"You have a baby?" Joe shrieked.  
  
He put his hand to his forehead and fell back onto the couch.  
  
"Alright, well, if you would just let me finish, that's my baby-" Morgan continued to be rudely cut off again.   
  
"What? You have a baby?" Davis screamed.  
  
He also put his hand to his forehead and fell, unceremoniously into the coat hanger.   
  
"My goodness he sure is out of it isn't he?" Morgan joked.   
  
"Hey! He's not always like that." Ken retorted.  
  
"Okay. So anyways that was my baby-"  
  
"I can't believe you have a kid!" Joe bellowed.   
  
This was just too much. Before Joe had the chance to fall brusquely onto her coffee table she exploded.   
  
"I DON'T HAVE A KID!!!! IF YOU WOULD JUST LET ME FINISH!!!! Alright now where were we?" She shot daggers at Joe, a look that clearly said, interrupt-me-again-and-you'll-wish-you-never-set-foot-in-this-house, and continued, "That is my baby BROTHER."   
  
Morgan got up and left the room to attend to her brother. Joe's face was an odd shade of purple when he apologized to her after she returned. She brought her brother with her. His name was Luke and he looked like all babies do, flabs of skin with a big, bald boulder on top. Davis awoke.  
  
"I still can't believe you have a kid."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay well, I'm not really sure where this is going… it's kinda plotless but it's fun to write anyway! It's a little short but that's okay… it's not a bad chapter. If yah have any questions or comments you can email me andrea__13@hotmail.com   
  
(P.S: That's two underscores after Andrea)  
  
(P.P.S: If you are going to email me you HAVE to put fanfiction in the subject line or I will NOT get it.)  
  
(P.P.P.S: Don't forget to review, I know I saw a button down there somewhere…)  
  
Arctic Inferno 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: First of all I'd like to thank *all* of you who've reviewed so far… I just realised that I had it set so anonymous reviews were not accepted but I fixed that so now you can… Alrighty then on to chapter 5! Oh yah digimon's not mine….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a few chaotic minutes, everyone was clear on the fact the Morgan did not have a kid. Yes, even Davis figured it out. Morgan brought her brother down which delighted Mimi and Sora to a considerable extent. They were poking, and pulling, and prying, and pushing, the poor baby just staring up at them with the utmost confusion in his warm brown eyes. Sora, who seemed to be thrilled at the prospect of a baby being in the same room as her, was making googly eyes at the small boy. Her eager, high pitched voice rang throughout the living room.  
  
"Awwww you are just the most a-dorable thing ever!" She shrieked, pinching at Luke's cheeks, she then covered her eyes, "Ohhh where'd you go? Where's Lukey-poo? There he is!" She shrilled, uncovering her eyes, her face filled with the most immense smile known to man kind.   
  
The baby, however, did not seem to feel the same way. After about three more goes at her interpretation of Hide and go Seek, the baby's eyes scrunched up, his mouth wide open, and he let out an ear piercing cry, not unlike the previous one. Luke's face was slowly turning the colour of a tomato, as he continued the water works.  
  
"I think he's going to explode!" Davis shouted, "Everyone, take cover!"  
  
Surprisingly, over half of the digi-destined flew behind couches or tables, and covered their heads. Sora was in a corner, rocking back and forth, tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was mumbling.  
  
"I can't believe it! I'm a baby murderer; I didn't mean to honest I don't know what happened! Oh what's mom gonna say?" She choked out another sob.   
  
"I think you guys had better go." Morgan said, risking a quick glare at Sora.   
  
Joe was frantically apologising, swearing that it was all an accident. As crazy as the scene was, there was no way one could help but laugh. Joe was lying on the floor, clutching Morgan's leg, begging that she forgive him. Yolei and Davis were still hidden under the coffee table, whispering amongst each other. Davis looked worried, but obviously overcame his fear as his hand shot out from under the coffee table, groping the top for any food that might be left. Finding the dip he had abandoned earlier, he pulled it under with him, satisfied. Mimi was yelling at Sora now, ("You've killed him! How could you!") who was still rocking gently as Ken and Cody tried to help her up. Izzy was hectically typing on his laptop, trying to figure out how to calm the baby down. Matt, Tai, Kari, TK and Ken and Cody who had given up on Sora, began to inch their way slowly out of the door. They waited outside for about fifteen minutes, the others slowly emerging from Morgan's house.   
  
"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Davis screamed with glee.   
  
Ken grabbed his hand and stared absently at him.   
  
"What? It was! And look…" He said, pulling out a bag from behind his back, "I managed to raid her kitchen!"   
  
Ken shook his head, "You're hopeless."  
  
Davis shrugged and threw himself into Matt's van, quickly followed by the others.   
  
"Well… where to now?" Matt said, eyeing everyone in the van.   
  
"Oh oh, pick me, pick me!" Yolei screeched from the back of the van, her hand stretched up into the air.   
  
"Anyone?" Matt said, "Well if no one has anywhere they want to go…"  
  
Yolei was on the edge of her seat now, bouncing up and down waiting for Matt to pick on her.   
  
"PICK.ME.!" Yolei, boomed.   
  
Aware that he could not ignore her any longer he slowly said, "Yes Yolei?"  
  
"SHOPPING LET'S GO SHOPPING!!!!" She squealed and began fiercely clapping her hands.   
  
As if on cue, everyone in the van sighed. They pulled out of the driveway just as Morgan came running out of her house.   
  
"Hey! Come back! Which one of you morons stole my lifetime supply of slim fast bars?"  
  
Davis slid down onto the car floor and hugged the overflowing, green garbage bag. Morgan was running after their van now, which was driving along down the street. When they were a safe distance from Morgan and her house Matt slowed down and turned to look at Davis.  
  
"Slim fast bars?"  
  
"Hey! There's nothing wrong with slim fast bars! Besides there was nothing else…" He finally returned to his seat.  
  
"Sure Davis."  
  
They went shopping and when they left, everyone's hands were filled with plastic and paper bags. No one, of course, had bought anything except for the girls. They decided to go find a motel so they could drop off their things and they made plans to stay in Suketabi for 2 nights.  
  
"Alright who's up for supper?" Joe asked.  
  
There was a bustle of noise as everyone said where they wanted to eat. Everyone that is, except Matt and Tai.  
  
"I think me and Tai are just gonna stay here and eat some of Davis' slim fast bars." Matt smirked at the look of horror on Davis' face.   
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Sora.  
  
Matt tilted his head to one side and brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes.   
  
"Ummmm…no?"  
  
"We need you to drive!" She shouted, like it was the end of the world.  
  
"Oh yah. Here." He said throwing the car keys to Izzy.   
  
"You want me to drive?" He said, looking very nervous, "I just got my G2."  
  
"I trust you more than them." Matt said motioning towards Mimi and Sora who were their outfits. ("Are you sure you saw Jun wearing this *exact* shirt?" "Yep." "Goodness gracious help me." This was met by a faint.)  
  
"I suppose so." Said Izzy.  
  
"Just remember if you bang up my dad's van you'll have to face the Ishida wrath."  
  
A look of fear momentarily crossed over Izzy's face and then him and the others left. Matt and Tai retreated to their motel room.   
  
"So… about that 10 bucks you owe me…" Tai began, as he pulled Matt closer.   
  
Matt started to kiss and nibble at the smooth skin on Tai's neck. Tai moaned in satisfaction, slipping his hands under Matt's shirt and pulling it over his head. Matt had begun to trail kisses down Tai's chest when Tai pulled him up and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. He licked Matt's lower lip, causing him to shiver with contentment and allow Tai access. Their tongues swirled together and Matt pushed Tai back onto the bed and the scene faded into darkness.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So there's some Taito-y goodness… The rest is up to your imagination… I'm sure you can all come up with your own versions of what happened ;) Well read and review… for e-mails check the bottom of the last chapter…   
  
Arctic Inferno 


End file.
